we could happen
by pepperzeiii
Summary: Emilia and Li Xiao are in their 1st year of high school, being teenagers they're curious about the real world, who would have thought that an accidental bump lead them to experiencing pure bliss, happiness & love. but what if something happened that will force them to grow up and change their lives forever? will they be able to overcome the challenges together? HongIce & many more
1. Chapter 1

Svana entered her sister's room and starts waking her, "tsk! This girl is so lazy, she even turned off her alarm clock and put it inside her puffin's cage" Svana thought and starts to shake her sister harder. "ughh" Emilia groaned. "Ice", "hmm...", "it's already 7 am class starts at 8", "i dont care", "ice," "nghh", "EMILIA IRINA BEILSCHMIDT BRAGINSKI! If you dont wake up now i'll feed your stupid puffin to that idiot dane!" Svana yelled at Emilia and Emilia lazily get up from her bed "fine" she groaned and starts to pet Mr. Puffin's head.

"Go downstairs after you prepare, breakfast is ready" Svana said before closing the door.

"That poker face is not in a good mood today, do you think it's because of matthias again?" she mumbled staring at her puffin before she starts to prepare for the day.

Ughh back to school again, by the way like my sister Svana Cordelia Beilschmidt Braginski said, my name is Emilia Irina Beilschmidt Braginski but i prefer to be called ice since it's shorter and because I was born in Iceland while my sister is born in Norway. If you can notice Svana and i live alone because our parents, Ivan Braginski (a wealthy Russian Businessman) our dad and our Narcicistic mother Julchen Beilschmidt (a German supermodel/celebrity) are in Russia because their career is there. That's why when Svana and I got admitted in Hetalia International Academy here in London, they sent us here without second thoughts and also my mom's younger brother Uncle Ludwig is a teacher there and he checks Svana and I from time to time.

After Emilia got dressed, she ran down and ate breakfast with her sister

"so, are you excited for your first day of high school lil sis?" asked Svana while looking at the newspaper.

"no, why should i?" Emilia replied

"As expected from you, it looks like mutti is in the news again" showing the newspaper to her sister. "eh?" she replied and look at the newspaper.

INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR ICON JULCHEN BEILSCHMIDT REPORTEDLY TO STAR IN A BOLLYWOOD ACTION MOVIE WITH NEERAJA PATEL ISRAEL

According to the actress "my AWESOMENESS is so ready for Bollywood!"

"What's new she's still narcicistic as ever & oh norge you kinda look like her in this photo" Emilia said pointing at their mother's photo.

"no ice, if there's someone in here who looked like her then that would be you and by the way ice would you be more respectful and call me sister dear?. Svana questioned

"no" emilia replied

"Ice"

"Svana"

"Ice". Svana said with an annoyed tone

"Svana" Emilia also replied with annoyed tone

"ICE!"

"SVANA!"

"MATTHIAS!" Matthias shouted while the other two girls stopped quarreling due to the sudden invation..

"Have you ever heard of knocking anko?". Svana looked at him with an annoyed questioning face.

"But Nooorge~ you gave me a spare key~". Matthias replied with a pouting face.

Suddenly Svana stand up and rolled the newspaper before smacking it on Matthias's head.

"I am highly aware of that, but it doesn't mean that you can just barge in here like that stupid dane." Svana said while smacking Matthias' head with more force with the rolled newspaper.

"ow, ow I'M SORRY NORGE " matthias said while wincing in pain.

On the other hand Emilia was looking at Matthias and her sister with an annoyed expression and finally she had enough.

"OH BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! We still need to go to school!" Emilia shouted.

"School?" Matthias asked.

"yeah school by the way what time is it?". Emilia asked

"7:40" Svana replied with her usual stoic expression

"7:40? That's before the class starts and i still didn't get my schedule yet!" Emilia panicked

And they all rushed to Matthias' car luckily their school is only 8 minutes away from their house. And they found a sparking space right after they arrive.

Before Emilia could leave her sister stopped her and said "take care, choose your friends wisely and meet me and this at lunch, Belward and Tina will be joining us.

"I know norge, i know i'm not a baby anymore bye!" Emilia said yanking her sister's hand before running to get her schedule, leaving her sister behind

Emilia was fortunate enough to get her schedule without any difficulties

She ran as fast as she can so she can make it on time then suddenly she ran out of balance and bumped someone, before she get up she picked up the papers that contains her schedule when she lifted her head up she was surprised to see an Asian guy who has a chocolate brown angled hair looking at her with a stoic expression similar to her sister with his light golden brown eyes. Emilia felt her face instantly heat up so before the guy could speak she mumbled sorry and ran to her class.

Because of that incident she didn't notice that her puffin necklace fall down on the floor.

The brown haired guy maintained his stoic expression as if nothing happened, when he's about to stand up he noticed something shining in front of him so he grabbed and inspect it, it is a golden puffin necklace, he definitely knew who owned it. When he flip the puffin pendant he noticed that something is engraved on it. He smirked while he mumbled the engraved name on it, "Emilia" He shoved the necklace on his pocket and walk calmly to his class.

Well there I used RusPru as their parents because they have resemblance with Norway and Iceland, RusPru might not appear in the 1st few chapters but

Some details (e.g country and age)

Emilia (fem!Iceland)-16

Svana (fem!Norway)-19

Matthias (Denmark)-20

Julchen (fem!Prussia)-39

Ivan (Russia)- 40

Belward (Sweden)-20

Tina (fem!finland)-19

Neeraja Patel Israel is india I get the idea of putting Prussia in bollywood from the hetaween 2011 strip ;)

More characters and pairings may appear soon


	2. Chapter 2

Emilia's POV

Thank God! i arrived just in time before the teacher entered the room, i thought i will be late on my first day in high school. Well i think this will be a long day.

It is highly obvious that I am not friendly at all, well maybe that's because I am an extremely introvert person and since I'm a daughter of a rich Russian businessman and an internationally known celebrity, having a real friend is as hard as reaching heaven, i rather be alone than become surrounded by fake friends who are just using me because of my parents influence, I am contented by just observing my surroundings, no wonder my only friends are my sister, unfortunately Matthias, Belward, Tina and Sadik but then again I am already contented.

Hmm the guy I bumped earlier his angled hair, defined face, quite thick eyebrows and light golden brown eyes are a bit, just a little bit breathtaking, wait. Whaaat? No! I mentally slapped myself. What the hell ice! That guy is a total no! No! He didn't even help you did he? And those kind of guys are usually deliquent and timers. Don't get deceived by his looks. Suddenly the teacher entered the room and starts to talk.

"Morning Class, I am Mr. Lars De Vries starting today i won't tolerate any irresponsible and inprofitable doings, hmm let's start with attendance." Said the man with a really wild blonde hair like Matthias with green eyes and has an expression like Belward.

He's creepy he's like Mr. BelwardandMatthiashybrid, I didn't expect that if you put those two into one person it will be as creepy as hell then my thoughts were cut out when I heard my name.

"Emilia Braginski?" he said with his never changing stoic expression

"uhh p-present!" I said nervously

"Focus Miss Braginski focus." he said, HOW CAN SOMEONE FOCUS IF YOU'RE FUCKING HAIR ALONE IS SO DISTRACTING CAUSE EVERY STRAND OF IT DEFIES GRAVITY!

Suddenly someone entered the room and it freaking turned out to be the brown hair boy I bumped earlier, so for some unknown reason I felt my face heating up again due to the embarrassing moment earlier, so I quickly grab my book and cover my face fearing that i would look ridiculous, i just pretend that I am reading it.

"State your name and the reason why you're half hour late" said the Belward-Matthias hybrid

"Li Xiao Wang my English name is Leon"

So Leon huh?

"and I'm late because i saved a cat who is stuck on the tree" he continued with an annoyed expression.

The whole class laugh except me because of his ridiculous reason.

"This is the first and last Mr. Wang first and last" said the hybrid

Leon just rolled his eyes and i mentally chuckled because of that.

"And by the way sit beside Ms. Braginski" the hybrid reminded

Leon looked at me then smirked

Whaaaat! But why? Hybrid why?, When i looked at my surroundings i noticed that the only vacant chair in the room is the one beside me ughh fine whatever.

Then he sat beside me, I try my best not to look at him but out of curiosity I cannot so I just keep stealing side glance time after time then suddenly when I tried to steal a glance i saw Leon leaning his chin on his palm and looking at me, NOW LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ICE! He might think you're a creeper now.

"I have never seen something this beautiful in person" Leon said while looking at me with an innocent expression

I blushed due to embarrassment, what is this guy saying? then suddenly he grabbed a few strands of my hair and inspecting it

"Cool it doesn't feel like it's dyed, is it?" he questioned, then he starts to touch my eyes "Even your lashes are white."

"ehhh..."

Leon removed his chin from his palm and said "what's with the face? You think I am talking about you?" his innocent expression revert back into a smirk

I shook my head as well as both of my hands "o-of course n-not!"

He leaned his face close to mine "are you sure about that snow white?"

I tried my best to move my head backwards "s-snow white? And yes I am sure w-why wouldn't I?"

"sure huh the why are so blushing so hard?" Leon said leaning his face more closer to mine.

I'm blushing hard? Damn face damn! So I just direct my look to that hybrid teacher and pretend to listen even though I'm 100% disturbed by Leon. GAAH I'm so annoyed by him, i hate him

Then suddenly a marker flew directly to Leon's head

"OW!" Leon winced it pain and our Classmates starts laugh because of it.

"Mr. Wang if you're not interested in discussion then keep it to yourself do not disturbed anybody!" Said Mr. Hybrid, so i faced him then poke my tongue out and we both chuckled. Suddenly the bell rings so we wait for our next teacher to arrive.

"Hey snow white" Leon called, ugh what is it again.

"Stop calling me like that it's embarrassing and I have a name you know!"

"Of course i know but i like to call you snow white because your hair is white and your skin is so pale" he teased, my gosh i hate him

"Just call me ice okay! That's my proper nickname."

"Ice? Hmm that's a cool name but i still like snow white more, well maybe I will call you ice if you'll do something for me" Leon said while smirking at me, damn what is it?

"t-then what is it?" I said nervously, then suddenly Leon got closer and position his mouth near my ears and whispered "call me Kongie". I felt my whole body shivered and my face heat up because my ears are the most sensitive spot of my body so I quickly pushed him away.

"Hell No! It sound like a stupid petname" I complained

"Well because it is snow white" he said winking at me, ughh would he stop teasing me

Luckily our teacher arrived, I just replied "whatever" to Leon before rolling my eyes. The whole period become quiet than expected but I'm completely disturbed because Leon keeps looking at me, I tried to pretend that I didn't notice but when i had enough i started sending him my death glares but instead pf stopping he even poke his tongue out to annoy me even more. GAHH THIS GUY IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!

When the 2nd class ended, it only means one thing Lunch break, so i start packing my things but suddenly Leon grabbed my hand "are you going to do something in the break snow white" he asked, I released my hand from his grip and glare at him "I'm going with my sister and our friends and why do you care?" Leon shrugs and grab his stuff but before leaving he said "see yah later snow white" then winks. I can feel my cheeks heating up again, shaking my head, no ice, no! He's n annoying bastard who wants to embarrass you. So i quickly grab my things and stomps to the cafeteria to meet my sister and our friends.

Le' wild Hong Kong arrived he's also 16 like Iceland, Lars De Vries is Netherlands in my own point of he's like a mix of Denmark and Sweden, what do you think?

Please review so I'll be more excited to update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Emilia's POV

It didn't take time before I find my way to the cafeteria, it's so big and luxurious but since Matthias has a loud mouth, I didn't have a hard time finding them. "EMILIAAA I MISSED YOU~" Tina squealed while hugging me tight. "T-tina i c-can't breathe" Tina let go of me quickly "oh I'm so sorry, i'm just a bit overwhelmed, right Bel?" she said looking at Belward who is busy reading something "mmm..."

"HEY ICE! HOW'S YOUR FIRST TWO CLASSES?" asked Matthias "ughhh stop being so loud idiot! by the way ice, did you talk to your classmates, how are they?" said Norge. "Well everything seems to be fine." I replied while eating the liquorice placed on the table. But that's ironic because i have a Belward-Matthias hybrid teacher and an annoying Asian classmate.

Suddenly, while I'm eating, I noticed Norge staring at me with her usual blank expression. "What?" I asked "where's your necklace?" Norge questioned. I look for my necklace unfortunately it's not on my neck. Shit! It's my favorite, i wanna cry. "So it's missing?" I nodded slowly "aww~ don't worry Emilia, I'm sure your mom alone can afford to buy you another one" said Tina while rubbing my back "but that's so important to me" I said while i was pouting. But since nothing will happen if I sulk, I just hoped that I just left it at home or misplaced it and continue eating my lunch.

"Oh guys I just remembered, did you already choose your course for college?" tina asked. Oh yeaH, the 4 of them will graduate this school year. So it means I'll be alone next year it's kinda lonely but that's reality huh. "I might take Medicine" said Norge, well I know she could do it, in fact, she's the smartest in their class. "I WILL TAKE POLITICAL SCIENCE THEN ENTER LAW SCHOOL SINCE I WANT TO BE A HERO OF JUSTICE JUST LIKE MY DAD" Matthias said pointing at his self. For some unknown reasons Matthias is also on the top of their class even though he can be a real idiot sometimes. "Really? That's nice guys I'll be taking education because I want to be a pre-school teacher and Bel will take Architechture, were planning to study in the same university, right Bel?" "mmm… & m'rry yah" Belward replied Tina flushed. I expect that coming since they've been together for 6 years already unlike my sister and Matthias who are together for 3 years.

College talks are making me uncomfortable for some reasons, I think it might be the best to be alone at this moment, but first I need an excuse to leave, since I'm done eating I checked my watch to look at the time, hmm 12:30 and my next class is 1:00 pm "Guys, I need to go to the library and I got a class at 1:00 see yah later" "bye" then I start walking to the library

I admit I feel a bit insecure to my sister and Tina, because they both have their own special someone who loves them for who they are and someone that they can love back, yeah I know, my sister acts like she despise Matthias the most but that's not true, she loves Matthias whole heartedly she's just not used of showing her emotions to others, I remember the time when Matthias got into a motorcycle incident, when someone told Svana about it Svana locked herself in her room for one whole day then got out with puffy eyes , it's the first time that I saw Svana so devastated. Svana even took a school leave just to take care of Matthias in the hospital, she didn't even sleep when Matthias is still not getting conscious. Same for Matthias I know he truly loves my sister even if she's like that, I even refer him as a masochist sometimes. As for Tina and Belward they were like polar opposites but since they already know each other since birth they clearly understand one another, when they reached 1st year of middle school they decided to level up their relationship into more romantic one. I sometimes wonder when I can find my own special someone, what will he be like, will he stay with me forever? I shook my head quickly, I'm being delusional again, stop it ice you have bigger problems like all your missing puffin necklace and your friends will graduate this year so you'll be alone next year.

Yeah I'll be alone... All this time even though I'm used living without my parents since they're always busy, I'm really not used of being alone, because I always have Norge, Matthias, Belward and Tina with me, even though I'm not friends with any of my classmates, they're always there to cheer me up, so I ended up relying on them always and not realizing that they're also growing up and needs to establish themselves. The moment that I feared will come and it will not slow down and if that moment finally come, I don't know what to do.

Fortunately, when I entered the library all my sad thoughts temporarily vanished. oh just how much I love the library, it's such a good place to relax and read, so I ended up searching for a book that will spark my interest, when I grabbed the book of my liking, i nearly jumped in shock because Leon's face suddenly appear in the opposite side of the shelf and he's looking at he "Yo!", "are you stalking me?" I questioned him "Maybe Snow White?" I just rolled my eyes and sit into the nearest reading area I found while him being annoying sit in front of me before leaning his chin on his palm. "Are you an interior decorator?" "hmm?" "Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful." w-what is he saying it's embarrassing! I scowled "are you a dictionary?" I asked him "why? Because I gave your life a meaning?" I smirked "no! because your face is as thick as it" I said before walking out, Leon stand up and followed me "ouch snow white you hurt me" He said with a fake pained expression, I faced him glaring "how many times do I have to tell you to call me ice or by my real name?" "But you're yet calling me Kongie~" he complained "hmmp!" so I just rolled my eyes and thus we made our way to our next class

Li Xiao's POV

I'm buying something from the vendo machine in front of the cafeteria, while thinking how cute Emilia is she when being teased or embarrassed, then suddenly I saw Emilia come out from the canteen with a disturbed expression, I wonder what happened to her she seems to be fine earlier. So I decided to follow her silently her face lit up a bit when we reached the library when she's searching books from a shelf i decided go to the opposite side so she can see me, when she finally lift a book I look at her by the space "Yo!" she seems shock about it "are you stalking me?" she asked, no I'm just following you, well I still can't get enough of her cuteness so I followed her to the table, as she read the book that she picked, I can still see a little sadness in her eyes so, I'll find a way to make her laugh, hmmm pick-up lines makes my sister and my cousin laugh, I think it might work on her. "Are you an interior decorator?" I asked "hmm?" she said while looking at the book "Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful" I replied smirking then she starts to blush hard again but that blush was quickly replaced by a scowl "are you a dictionary?" she asked " why? Because I gave your life a meaning?" she smirked "no, because your face is as thick as it!" hmm fierce, I like it, she stand up and walk away from the table so, I chase her "Ouch snow white you hurt me" I said while faking a pained expression, Emilia glared at me but I still think it's cute. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me ice or by my real name?" "But you're not calling me Kongie yet~" I complained "hmmp!" she said before rolling her eyes then we proceed together to our next class.

For some reasons I feel glad because I was able to lighten up Emilia's mood even a little bit. I don't want to see her disturb or sad. When the first time I saw her something in the back of my mind is telling me to always make this girl happy and protect her from any harm. There's something about her that makes me never want to be away from her.

Well nice Li now you're confused.

Okay!~. That's my first hong kong POV and I think all of you can guess who Denmark's dad is , can you?

Please review so i'll update faster

Sorry for my bad english


	4. Chapter 4

Emilia's POV

It's been a week since the school year started, it's been a week since i got a proper sleep, i became restless because of my worries about my sister and our friends graduating and leaving me behind but still i don't know what to do, i hate being alone but i can't do anything about it.

It's also been a week since i met Leon, as usual he's still his annoying self and he keeps following me from time to time. But secretly i'm really thankful to him because even though he annoys me, he makes my day better, he makes me forget my problems, insecurities and fears temporarily.

Suddenly while walking on the hallway i felt my body fall, luckily someone grabbed my arms before falling, then when i look to see the person, it was Leon. "so you're playing Snow White now?" he said with a blank expression, i quickly grab my hand away from him "go away and don't touch me!" but since Leon is already immune to those kind of words, he still followed me.

When we reached the classroom, we sat beside each other again but as if i can still complain cause my head hurts like hell, yeah it's been 6 days since i got a proper sleep, dark circles already appeared under my eyes and i feel that someone is pushing my eyelids. Our teacher arrived after how many minutes, but in this moment i don't give a damn about it because i'm too busy keeping myself awake. But when the teacher starts to discuss felt my eyelids drop, so i pinch myself every 5 minutes, i looked at my watch, 30 minutes left for the 1st subject and 2 hours for the second subject, i don't think i can make it. Then suddenly Leon traced my ears with his finger, so i shivered and regained my full consciousness, i don't know if i should scold him or thank him for that.

Finally our 2nd teacher arrived, but that doesn't change the fact that i'm dead sleepy fortunately Leon is keeping me awake without him, the teacher might have scolded me already. I know this is my fault because, i kept on thinking about being alone but i can't help it, it's making me lonely, i just can't imagine my sister dorming in the university and leaving me alone in our house. I hate it, you can call me brat but they're only ones who gave me attention, not even my parents give me that much attention.

Finally, the lunch bell rung then when i finished getting my things instead of going to the cafeteria, Leon grabbed my hands and lead me somewhere. "Leon, slow down! Where are you bringing me?" i asked without looking he said "just follow".

we finally stop when we reached the rooftop, it's beautiful, blooming flowers are everywhere. He sat in one corner the the tapped the floor signaling me to sit down, but being my usual stubborn self "what are we doing here?" he scowled "just shut up and sit down" then i sat down beside him. "you seemed to be disturbed lately?" he said while looking at the sky "why do you care?" i said looking down. "i care, so may i know why?" He looked at me, it's the first time that i saw him with that expression, he looks kind of worried. So i looked away, "t-that's none of your business!" i stand up "and i need to get going my sister and my friends are waiting for me."

Leon looked down then when he looked at me his expression changed, it's more serious now. "like i said earlier, i care so that makes it my business" then he grabbed something from his bag and he continued "do you want your love ones to see you like that" he gave me a mirror when i look at my reflection, yeah i look terrible, my skin is paler that usual, my eyes are red and i have huge eye bags already, then he continued "and if they ask you can you explain to them why are you being like that?" no, no i can't, then my body dropped to together with my tears, "i c-can't, because i know that feeling bad about it will n-not do anything, i'm just being selfish like always, thinking only about myself and relying on them, i'm so selfish!" i cried, i didn't even bother to hide my sobs. " but still i don't want to be alone, all my life i spent my days with my sister because our parents are busy working so they don't have time to see us always. But after several months she'll move in to her University dorm and leave me alone. What am i gonna do?".

i felt Leon's hand rubbing my back "sometimes we become busy thinking of others that it comes to the point that we forgot to think about ourselves, like you said they're growing up, they'll enter college soon but come to think of it we just entered high school right? We also need to grow up and learn how to stand with our own feet" he said looking at me, yeah Leon is right i'm also growing up, i must learn not to rely on others, he's right. I started crying more but dizzyness is overtaking me, suddely he leaned my head on his shoulder. "sleep Snow White, let go all your worries and fears" "thank you Leon…" then i finally fell asleep, i don't know why but i feel safe when i'm with Leon.

Li Xiao's POV

I can't believe that it's been a week since i met Emilia, i feel that i already met her before because of my attachment to her, i know that's something bugging her,but what's making ne worry is she seems restless the past few days, it looks like she's been losing sleep because eyebags are already forming under her eyes and she gets paler day by day. What could be her problem? I need to know it, i don't want her to get sick because of it.

Speaking of the princess i saw Emilia walking so i followed her then suddenly her body collapsed so luckily i grabbed her arm "so you're playing Snow White now?" i asked then she removed her arm from my grip "go away and don't touch me!" her eyes are reddish this time so i felt more alarmed, i just decided to follow her thinking that she might collapse again. I can clearly see that she's too sleepy to concentrate because she keeps on pinching herself from time to time, so id to keep her awake by tracing her earlobe with my finger, as expected she shivered, cute, repeatedly do that to keep her awake until the end of our second period.

When the lunch bell rang, i waited for her to finished getting her stuff then i quickly grab her hand to bring her somewhere. "Leon, slow down! Where are you bringing me?" she asked "just follow"i replied without looking at her, finally we reached my favorite place in this school, the garden rooftop, this is where i hang out every lunch time since it's refreshing and quiet, i sat on the corner then signaled her to sit down by tapping my hand on the floor, since she's stubborn "what are we doing here?" i scowled, she can be annoying sometimes "just shut up and sit down" finally she obeyed.

"you seemed to be disturbed lately?" i said while looking at the sky "why do you care?" she asked looking down. "i care, so may i know why?" i said looking at her with my worried expression, i cared about Emilia, a lot. Emilia looked away "t-that's none of your business" it is because it makes me sad seeing you like that. Emilia stand up and fixed her uniform "and i need to get going my sister and my friends are waiting for me."

i looked down for a while, please let help you Emilia, i really want to protect you, then i looked up with my serious expression "like i said earlier, i care so that makes it my business" i get my mirror from my bag "do you want your love ones to see you like that" i gave her my mirror then she looked at reflection, then i continued "and if they ask you can you explain to them why are you being like that?"

Emilia paled even more and she dropped on her knees then her tears starts to flow, it breaks my heat seeing her cry, i want to hug her but maybe she'll get mad at me. "i c-can't, because i know that feeling bad about it will n-not do anything, i'm just being selfish like always, thinking only about myself and relying on them, i'm so selfish!" she cried no you're not your just afraid " but still i don't want to be alone, all my life i spent my days with my sister because our parents are busy working so they dont have time to see us always. But after several months she'll move in to her University dorm and leave me alone. What am i gonna do?" i'll be always with you, i won't let you be alone, i rubbed her back to calm her.

I know what it feels to be alone it's terrible, i grew up alone, my mama is a billionaire heiress in mainland china, so she's busy dealing with her business, i may have a twin sister, Mei, but i never got to be with her because she's living in Taiwan and i was sent in England to study so i can prepare for the company's succession, i was in the care of Miss Alice, a British friend of my mom, together with her American husband and their son, i decided to live by myself when i entered 1st year of middle school because i know i can do it and my mom provided me everything that i needed.

I held her face "sometimes we become busy thinking of others that it comes to the point that we forgot to think about ourselves, like you said they're growing up, they'll enter college soon but come to think of it, we just entered high school right? We also need to grow up and learn how to stand with our own feet" i explained while looking at her sincerely, i know you're a stong person Emilia and you must not be feared of being alone because i'll be always with you.

she started crying more but it is obvious that her sleepyness is overtaking her, i leaned her head on my shoulder and said "sleep Snow White, let go all your worries and fears" "thank you leon…" then she fell asleep "you're always welcome my princess and ngor ho chung yi nei" i whispered and kissed her forehead.

Too many new character clues in one chapter,don't you think?

Please review, thankies!~


	5. Chapter 5

Emilia's POV

I gained consciousness when i felt that i'm being tapped, but since i still feel drowsy my body doesn't want to get up yet but the tapping didn't stop so, i groaned "hey! Snow White" said the voice, hmm let me guess who's it "Snow White, wake up!" ahh yeah it's Leon, oh whatever "it's already 12:45, wake up or i'll kiss you!" then kiss me, wait WHAT? Did i just say that. My body quickly get up while i mentally slap myself "finally, i thought you even want me to kiss you" he said with a smirk, i feel my face heat up "in you dreams!" i said while smackin his shoulders "really? Then if that's the case i don't want to wake up again" Then i remembered that i didn't meet my sister in the cafeteria i groaned "ahh Svana is going to kill me" "if you're worried about your sister then don't be" Leon said "i already texted her using you phone i told her that you're in the library to do some research for De Vries' homework" "thank you but did you just used my phone?" i said glaring at him "you're welcome princess and don't worry i just texted your sister, promise" "you better be sure about that" i spat, i hope he's not lying because if he did he probably saw my photos in there.

I groaned then stand up and fixed my uniform "let's get going, were gonna be late if we stay here more" "and who's fault is that?" he said smirking, i just rolled my eyes "whatever". Then we walk together to our class.

While our teacher is lecturing, i kept on stealing glances to Leon, ever since i woke up, my heart keeps thumping fast everytime i'm near him, i realized that he's an amazing person because he was able to calm me with his words, his touch, and those beautiful golden brown eyes that can see right through me. He even helped me to let go all of my worries.

Finally today's classes are over, i'll be able to sleep already but before that, i would like to thank Leon for everything that he did for me today. So i packed my things up and waited for our classmtes to leave. "Hey Leon" i said as i stood in infront of him "hmm? He looked at me questioningly, i feel my face heating up Zbut i really want to do this "thank you" i said to him smiling, Leon's face become instantly red i think he noticed it so he covers it and looks away "y-you're welcome S-snow White" i really do think Leon is cute when he shows emotion. "bye Leon" i said before leaving the room.

When i got out of the room i quickly cupped my cheeks, why do i feel so glad, i can't help to hide my smile. Then suddenly "hello lil sis" i felt my blood drained when i heard that whispery voice. "oh h-hi N-norge" i said nervously. "you seem happier now" i gulped, did she saw me? "who is he?" "who do you mean?" "the guy you're talking with silly" ugh saw she saw me! Damn it! "m-my friend" Svana's face softened, so i calmed a little "thank God you already have a friend" well that's unexpected but also insulting at the same time "what do you think of me? An unsocialized prick?" "nevermind lil sis, so you're doing a research, earlier?" research?, ahh Leon used that as an excuse. "yes." "by the way, even though he's you're friend, he's still a guy and we don't know him that much yet, so better be careful, or else introduce him to us" i-introduce him? Why? "whatever" then we proceed to the parking lot to get Svana's car.

As, expected the car ride is silent becaus Svana is not the kind of person who talks a lot while driving, ughh i'm getting bored, then i felt my phone vibrate, when i look at the sender of the text it says my prince? Who is this? wait Leon used my phone earlier right? then i decided to read the text.

"i always knew that i'm a camera.

Because i was able to make you smile"

I felt my face heat up, what the hell is he thinking! Then I notice that Svana is looking at me "what?" i asked "nothing" she said, i quickly pressed reply and typed.

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!"

I felt my phone vibrate again, well he's fast.

"how can i push my luck if my luck is you?"

"whatever Leon" i replied

"gotta drive, call you later" Leon replied, drive he's only 16 right how can he drive? Nevermind about that, Leon will call me late! I don't know why but i feel excited.

Finally Norge and i arrived home safe, i entered my room as fast as i can, then change my uniform into a night gown before getting Mister Puffin. "hey mister puffin, i'm not sad anymore" i said while petting his head. "Leon made me understand that i also need to grow up, i'm starting to like him a lot you know" i continued "and everytime i'm with him i feel so safe and my heart wont stop pounding" then my talking session with Mr. puffin when i heard Svana's voice calling me, so i grabbed my phone and proceed downstairs.

"you're using your phone now huh? Norge look at me with a questioning look. "mind your own business norge" i said before eating. "whatever you say lil sis" i just rolled my eyes. It didn't take long before we finished eatig and washing the dishes. but before Norge and i proceed in our rooms we say our good nights first "Good Night Ice" "Good Night Norge and goodluck for college" i said, svana seemed so shock for a while but she manage to show me a small smile. "Thank you ice."

When i entered my room, the first thing that comes in my mind is sleepyness so lie on my bed. I looked at my phone to see if Leon texted me but unforunately i saw nothing, he said he will call me, but when? I'm gettig sleepy already. The suddenly my phone rang, i quickly answered it.

"hello?" i said

"well that's fast, do you really miss me that much?" he's probably smirking right now.

"n-no, my phone is just beside me that's why!"

"what are you doing, did you eat already?"

"talking to you, of course! are you my mom of something?"

"no, i'm your prince and i care for you" i could already feel that i'm blushing

"whatever, by the way you're just 16 right?

"mmm"

"then why are you driving already? I thought peofessional license is only for 18 and above"

"if you're a child of an influencial wealthy person everything's possible"

I yawned "sooo arrogant"

"so, Snow White is sleepy already"

"mmm~"

He chuckled "then let me sing you to sleep"

I chuckled "then sing me to sleep Leon"

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere"_

He has a good voice. as much as i want to listen to him, i can't because my sleepyness is overtaking me.

"_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here"_

Then i finally fell asleep.

Li Xiao's POV

I managed to make Emilia sleep, i carefully grab her phone from her bag. Cute she has a puffin wallpaper. I scan through her messages and finally i found her sister's number, i don't want Enilia to get scolded so i composed an excuse text message and send it to her sister, after i finished doing that, i decided to open her gallery to check if there's something interesting to be seen, well it didn't disappoint be because i saw a lot of her photos, it looks like her sister and her another friend is dressing her up because she has a picture wearing a lolita costume, a princess and a fairy one. I need to have those photos so i all of it to my phone. And before i forgot, i get her phone number and i entered my number on her phone, naming it "my prince" you know, to annoy her.

Hmm it's already 12:40, time to wake the princess, i tapped her gently but after tons of gentle tapping, she only respond with a grown, so i tapped her with more force this tim, "Snow White, wake up!" i said. I find no signs of movement, this girl can be lazy sometimes "it's already 12:45, wake up or i'll kiss you!" finally she wake up"finally, i thought you even want me to kiss you" i said smirking"in your dreams, she said while smacking my shoulders "really? Then if that's the case i don't want to wake up again" she blushed but suddenly her face darkened "ahh Svana will kill me" "if you're worried about your sister then don't be" i continued "i already texted her using you phone i told her that you're in the library to do some research for De Vries' homework" "thank you but did you just used my phone?" she said glaring at me "you're welcome princess and don't worry i just texted your sister, promise" "you better be sure about that" yes i'm sure, sure that i copied all of your photos in my phone.

Emilia stood up growning while fixing her uniform "let's get going, were gonna be late if we stay here more" "and who's fault is that?" i said smirking, she just rolled her eyes "whatever". Then we walk together to our class.

Today's classes ended fine, i noticed that Emilia is taking so long fixing her stuff as if she's waiting for someon. Then when both of us are already alone she stood up in front of me"hey leon" she said , looke at her questioningly "hmm?" "Thank You" she said while smiling and blushing, i feel my face heat up so i covered my mouth and look away "y-you're welcome S-snow White" "bye Leon" the before i could even reply she left already.

I went to my locker first to leave some of my stop then i slowly proceed to the parking lot. Before i drive my red Range Rover Evouque i decided to text Emilia.

"i always knew that i'm a camera.

Because i was able to make you smile"

Then she replied

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!"

"how can i push my luck if my luck is you?" i replied

"whatever Leon" cute, i noticed that it's getting late already so i decided to send her my last message for now, "gotta drive, call you later" the i start my car and drive to my flat.

When i reached my flat, changed into my more comfortable silk cheongsam and start to prepare dinner for myself, hmm tea and chow mien will do. I gather all the ingridients that i needed and skillfully cook them. I set the table and start eating, my thought are full of Emilia this time, i was able to comfort her and to kiss her, and the way she thanked me earlier is so mindblowing, her smile is so captivating. This feeling may be confusing but surprisingly it feels really good.

After i finished my food, i washed the dishes then proceed to my room, i sat at my favorite place which is beside the window because the view of whole london is just breathtaking. I dialed Emilias number then in just one ring, she answered

"hello?" she said

"well that's fast, do you really miss me that much?" i said smirking

"n-no, my phone is just beside me that's why!"

"what are you doing, did you eat already?" are you also thinking of me?

"talking to you, of course! are you my mom of something?" no, because your so skinny that's why you need to eat right.

"no, i'm your prince and i care for you" i could already feel that i'm blushing

"whatever, by the way you're just 16 right?" why?

"mmm" i replied

"then why are you driving already? I thought peofessional license is only for 18 and above" i passed the professional license test and since my mom is a known person, they let me get one.

"if you're a child of an influencial wealthy person everything's possible"

She yawned "sooo arrogant" cute.

"so, Snow White is sleepy already?" i asked

"mmm~"

I chuckled "then let me sing you to sleep" maybe this will help her sleep faster

Emilia chuckled "then sing me to sleep Leon" anything for you my princess.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere"_

I sing whole heartedly

"_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here"_

I can only here breathing in the other line so i guess she's already asleep."Good Night Emilia ngor ho chung yi nei" i mumbled before pressig the end call button.

Owl city's Vanilla Twilight people!~ well that song never fails to make me sleep :-)

Please revieww thankies


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review~

Li Xiao's POV

I woke up and checked the time, 6:50 seems that I am quite a late riser today usually i wake up between 6:00-6:30 in the morning. Well it can't be helped since i stayed late last night thinking about Emilia, speaking of Emilia, i must hurry now i'm going to be late and i can't wait to see Emilia.

Finally! I'm reached the school and got my car parked, i looked at my watch and it says 7:30 well just in time, when i was on my way to my classroom, i saw the girl that I am looking for laughing like an angel with... Another guy? Who is he and how does he make Emilia so happy. I decided to watch them for a while.

i can feel my heart twitch in annoyance when he said "you're still cute as ever princess icy" while hugging Emilia, HE'S HUGGING EMILIA and i'm the only one who calls Emilia princess, i noticed that emilia is blushing, she's blushing, heh Emilia blush more when she's with me. The first morning bell rings, it looks like their bidding good byes now and suddenly Emilia tiptoad and place a kiss on his cheek before waving her hand. She kissed him, kissing is done by people who are attracted to each other right? I unconsciously clutched my chest, why, why does my chest hurt? Why?

I couldn't concentrate in class because of this unknown feeling, in fact i only felt it now it's like a mixture of anger, annoyance, sadness and envy. What's so special about that guy? is it because he's way more taller than Emilia? I'm also taller than be Emilia but only 2 inches it's not my fault that she came from a family of giants, while me with the height of 5'10 is already one of the tallest guys in our family, and being tall is not everything! Or maybe because he's tanned, i can be tanned too, i can get the finest fake tan anyway! Maybe because of his exotic matured aura? Ni, i don't think Emilia is in to those kinds of guys.

Lunch break arrived fast and i noticed that Emilia is looking at me, so i tried to get out of the room as fast as i can then i heard Emilia call "LEON!" as much as i want to talk to her, i can't because i know that feeling this way is too unreasonable, i don't even have the right to feel this way because in the first place she's not mine. But honestly speaking i want her to be mine but how can she be mine if it looks like she's already taken by someone else.

I decided release some tension so i go to the martial arts center in this school, if you're not aware i'm a member of the martial arts club so i have the privilege to use it anytime. I change my pants, undo my shirt and grab a long bamboo stick and starts practicing kung fu with it. Kung fu is a good way to relieve stress because it takes a lot of concentration in order to do it. But when the image of Emilia kissing that guy appeared on my mind, i lose focus and accidentally break the bamboo stick into two "DAMN IT!" I yelled before throwing the sticks hard on the floor.

I proceed to the shower room after getting my school pants, i only get my school pants because i don't want my button ups to be crumpled. I turned on the shower steam and slammed my hands on the wall. I tried my best to calm myself, fortunately it worked but i can still feel that harsh feeling inside of me. I looked up at the shower head so my face can be cleansed. Emilia Irina Beilschmidt Braginsky why are you making me feel this way.

After i finished showering, i go to the locker station to get my bag and button ups when i finally closed my locker, my eyes can't believe who's in front of me, a familiar girl with long curly white hair and purple eyes.

Emilia's POV

I woke up thinking about Leon, oh his voice how he lullabyed me last night, his soft, comforting voice is captivating. what a waste cause i fell asleep immediately. It make me want to see him right now his angled brown hair and his golden brown eyes. Leon is no doubt making me happy.

As usual matthias volunteered to drive Svana and i to school. While were inside the car "someone wants to see you" Matthias blurted. "who?" i asked "it's a surprise!" he teased "Norge!~" "Call me sister-dear" Svana replied. Ughh sometimes i'm thinking how can i still be sane when i'm always with these two.

when we arrived at school, i start to ask about that so called person yet, i only received "shut up and follow us" and death glares from we stopped at the tree beside the school entrance , i saw someone familiar hmm who is that? When that person turned around i realized who he is.

"Saddy!" i called, meet Sadik Adnan he's my childhood friend and my first crush, yeah that's right first crush but since he announced that he's gay and he has a thing for that greek guy ever since middle school, my infatuation suddenly vanished but we still consider each other as close friends "you're still cute as ever princess icy" he said while hugging me, i laugh "same to you sadik, so how have you been?" "well i got to be with heracles 4 years ago" "oh that's good, you've been crushing on him since you're middle school" "he he he that's right by the way i heard that Matthias and Svana are together now" he said while looking at my sister and his boyfriend "Unfortunately" my sister said "Norge don't be like tha-" Svana cut Matthias' complaint by punching him on his stomach. " i facepalmed "well it's obvious that Svana still hits him hard" said sadik. Then suddenly the 1st school bell ring. "well see you later" sadik said, "okay bye" i said before giving him a kiss on his cheek, it's normal to us Europeans anyway. I waved my hand then proceed to my class.

I noticed that Leon is not following me this morning, where is he? When i entered the classroom the first thing that i saw is Leon but when he caught me looking at him he quickly look away, what's with him? Yesterday he's been with me the whole day and he even sung me to sleep last night. I need to know what's with him.

The first two periods are full of silence and i notice that every time i stare at Leon he tries his best to avoid it. Why is he freaking avoiding me. Then the lunch time arrived so i called his name before he could even exit the room. "LEON!" but unfortunately he quickly run outside. I looked down "w-what's with that guy? HE'S GETTING IN MY NERVES ALREADY!" so i just proceed to the cafeteria to mee my sister and our friends.

In the cafeteria my friends are busy chatting with each other while i'm eating silently busy thinking of the reason why Leon would avoid me? I didn't anything right? "why aren't you with that asian guy last morning?" Svana asked "i don't know?" then sadik look at me with a worried face "ice can you go with me to the vendo? I'll treat you some liquorice?" Sadik said and i nodded.

When were already infront of the vendo machine. While sadik is buying some liquorice, he asked me "you're worried about him aren't you?" i was shocked because of that "who do you mean?" "that asian guy that Svana is talking about, the one with the angled hair and golden hair eyes?" i really didn't expect that comming "how did you-" i was cut by Sadik "when we're talking, i noticed that he's watching us" "h-he was?" Sadik nodded "it looks like you really do care about each other and i think that he really need you right now.." Leon need me right now? "but i don't know where he is?" "he's in the Martial arts center, i saw him earlier, go to him Icy! I'll make an excuse for your sis" Sadik is a saviour, i nodded "t-thanks Saddy" then i ran as fast as i can.

Sadik's POV

hmm it seems that there's already a string that connects those two, i'm happy for icy cause she'll already experience love, well good luck on them. I thought when i walk away, aww i miss my Heracles already, i wish i could be with him right now. When i returned to our table in the cafeteria, i told my friends that icy needs to pick up something from the library, well i think i nailed it.

Emilia's POV

I entered the martial arts center quietly and when i saw Leon i can't help but to blush because he's topless i didn't knew that he has a body of a greek god, fuck! He looks like he's photoshopped! Just look at those arm muscles flex every time he moves with that bamboo stick and those 6 pack abs, i want to touch them. I know, i know Matthias, Belward and Sadiq have godlike bodies also but there's something about him that I find so sexy. My pervert thoughts were cut out when i heard a sound of a breaking bamboo then suddenly Leon threw them hard on the floor "DAMN IT!" he shout before walking to the shower area what's with him today, i never saw him so furious before.

i decided to follow him up to the locker station and wait for him to get out of the shower. It's been 10 minutes before he came out, i admit that he looks more sexier dripping wet but it looks like he didn't notice me, so i got closer. It looks like my sudden appearance shocked leon.

"why are you avoiding me?" i questioned him.

"you have a boyfriend, you don't need me to be with you anymore" he said looking down. No! That's not true.

"W-what do you m-mean?" i asked.

"i saw you earlier, laughing with him, blushing, hugging him and worst kissing him." he's jealous? i can't stand seeing Leon looked so hurt. So i quickly pull him into a hug.

"You're an idiot" i said while hitting him. "Sadik is my close childhood friend, in fact he's even my first crush, that's why hugging is normal" i felt Leon stiffened a bit "but… he's gay, he has a boyfriend who is in Greece." Leon sighed in relief. "and about the kiss, it's the traditional way to greet and bid Farewell in Europe, if you're upset about that, you should have told me earlier, stop sulking okay? i promise that i'll make it up to you." i felt Leon hug back "it's okay princess i should have clarify it to you earlier before sulking like a kid." i leaned up to place a kiss on Leon's cheeks and as expected he blushed he's really cute.

"Princess, go out with me this Saturday." Leon said, wahh he's asking me for a date, i'm so happy but as if i'll let him notice it "okay, I will go out with you" but after i answered, i realized that i'm still hugging him and he's topless so i let go of him quick. Leon smirked, oh okay now it's clear that Leon is back "oh how cute, Snow White is blushing. why? like what you see?" "Shut up! Get dressed we're going be late for our next class" "sure princess, he said kissing my right cheek before wearing his button ups. Leon just kissed me, i can't help but to smile a little, but of course he's behind me so he can't see it.

And Le wild turkey appeared he's also 20


	7. Chapter 7

Please give some reviews the motivate me to update~~

Friday lunch time

Emilia excused Tina and lead her to the bathroom. "what is it Ice?" Tina asked "i need you to help me, someone asked the to go out tommorow & i don't know what to do" "is it a guy or a gal?" tina look at Emilia curiously. "a-a guy..." Emilia said shyly. "Oh our baby Emilia is going on a date! Ooh ooh let me guess it's that charismatic asian guy right? I knew both of you have some sort of chemistry~" Tina squealed. "y-yes, uhmm but it's not a date! we're just friends, just hanging out" Emilia said while looking away. "then why are you blushing?" Emilia covered her face because of embarrassment. "aww cute! Don't worry Ice, you asked the right person" Tina said while giggling. "Thank you tina, but i have a bigger problem." Emilia said with a worried look. "let me guess again… you're sis?" Emilia nodded, Tina hold Emilia's hand. "don't worry Bel, Matt, Saddy and i will help you convince her. For now let's go back first before she gets suspicious."

"So you're telling me that you're going on a date with that Asian guy tommorow?" Svana asked while looking at her book. "it's not totally a date, we're just going out that's all. Emilia defended. "Lil sis, you know i can smell lies right? When did he asked you?." "L-last Tuesday…" Emilia answered carefully. "Did you say yes?" Svana said before taking a small sip from her coffee cup. Emilia nodded slowly. Svan immidiately lay her emotionless eyes on her sister. "what if i don't allow you?" Emilia stiffened out a bit, but when she's about to reply, Sadik spoke. "Come on Norge, don't be so strict to Icy." "Emilia is can do things on her own now right bel?" Tina said, Belward nodded. "mmm sh' kn'ws wh't's r'ght & wr'ng." Tina continued "And besides that Asian guy looks nice anyway." "YEAH NORGE THEY'RE RIGHT! Ice is already 16, she's capable of doing what she wants besides we started dating when you were 16." Matthias grinned but Svana hit his head with her book. "you don't know what sister instincts feels like you moron! And don't compare this to ours idiot we didn't even know that guy.".Svana said while continiously hitting Matthias.

Svana released a sigh of defeat. "fine… you can go out with that guy tommorow" Emilia's eyes suddenly lightened up, i must remember to thank these guy someday. Emilia thought. "but make sure that he will pick you up in our house tommorow okay? And say thank you, sister dear." "i don't want to" Emilia stubbornly replied. "then i won't allow you." Emilia glared. "Fine… t-thank you s-sister dear." then suddenly the bell runged so Emilia quickly ran after waving goodbye to the five of them.

Matthias suddenly blurted. "speaking of that asian guy, i never saw him at close, but he reminded me of Kaoru when the first time i saw him." Svana Stiffened a little. "that's why i'm a bit alarmed about Emilia." "huh? If he's Kaoru then we don't have to worry about it that much because ever since before he's treating Emilia like a princess and making sure that nothing harms her right?" Tina asked curiously. "but he left, and because of that Emilia had a hard time accepting separation issues." Matthias switch his face in to a serious one (which he rarely shows) "but Svana Kaoru is a good guyand he doesn't want to leave either, it's just he's drowned of other people's expectations, you know what that feels like right?" Svan just stayed quiet. "uhmm guys mind spitting out the story for me?". Sadik asked. "okay" tina said.

"Kaoru is a Chinese billionaire's son, he was left in the care of Matthias' parents so he can study here in London to prepare for his succession of their company. Since Svana, Matthias, Emilia, Belward and I are close friends we used to play with each other so when Kaoru arrived he also joined us once a week, He was 6 that time so is Ice, Emilia and him spend most of the time together. he's the one who protects her from the bullies, he's the one who comforts her every time she's sad and he even puts Emilia to sleep by singing. He's the only person who Emilia became most open with. But it all ended when Kaoru turned 10, he was sent to Hong Kong to study leaving Emilia miserable and traumatized, she locked herself up for a month the only open the door for her food, because of that, until now Emilia had a hard time dealing with separation and trust issues. luckily because of the books who kept her busy she seemed to move on & forgot about him. The last news that we heared about him is that he came back here because he got accepted in a prestigious middle school in York" Tina finished. Belward continued "b't Sv'na ref's'd t' t'll Ice bout 't." "because i don't want her to be miserable again." Svana replied.

Sadik nodded and said. "i understand your point Norge but it doesn't mean that you can control Icy's destiny. well i think there's a big chance that he's Kaoru. Aren't you wondering, Icy and him got so attached in just a week,as if they )know each other for too long? I think they find each other this time for a reason." "fine, you defeat me this time Sadik" Svana sigh "don't worry Norge, we'll be i your house tommorow since i need to help Ice with her date outfit." said Tina, matthias put his arm around Svana's and said "yeah, if you're really worried about that hon, we will help you interrogate him tomorrow." then placing a kiss on Svana's cheeks. Svana quickly push Matthias "whatever idiot". Well they all know that it means thank you Matthias.

Mean while at Leon and Emilia's class.

"so did you already tell your sister about tommorow?" Leon aked Emilia. Emilia nodded "yeah but she has one condition." Emilia said while raising her pointer finger. "what?" asked Leon. "you need to pick me in our house tomorrow" Leon chuckled "what's so funny about it?" Emilia scowled. "duh! It's a must to pick up you date." Leon said while pinching Emilia's cheeks. "it's not a date we're just hanging out that's all." Emilia said while looking away."Ouch! you hurt me Princess. Well i'll promise that you will experience a great first date" "h-how do you know that it's my f-first?" "we have so much similarities my princess" Leon said before winking. it's also Leons first? Emilia thought. "so… Pick you up at 10:30 tommorow okay?" Emilia nodded. The dismissal bell rang. At the same time Emilia's phone vibrated. She received a message from Tina.

"Emiliaaa!~ meet i'll be waiting for you on he parking lot we'll go shopping and on't worry about your sister she's with Matt right now. :-)"

"uhm Leon, i need to go, see you tommorow bye". Emilia said "bye. princess, i'm looking forward to it." Then they both separate met Tina on the parking lot "are you ready Emilia?" Tina asked enthusiastically. Emilia nodde. Tina quickly pushed Emilia inside her light blue Peugeot. Gahh she can be pushy sometimes, Emilia thought. then Tina starts driving to the nearest shopping mall.

Emilia suddenly remembered that Tina is not with Belward right now, it's unusual. "uhmm Tina? Where is Belward?" Tina's face suddenly softened. "he's leaving for italy tonight he'll spend his whole weekend with his dad, they're going to visit his mother's grave because it's his parents anniversarry." "oh okay." Ahh auntie Feliciana, she passed away when Belward was still 7 due to her inborn poor health, my mom said that she's lucky to survive early pregnancy with that state of health, she gave birth of Belward when she's 16 and uncle Lud is 17. It must be hard for uncle Lud and Belward, Emilia thought. "Emilia we're here." Tina announced.

After 2 hours of gazillion outfit change, we finally found the right outfit it's a red and white stripe shirt, a white high waist shorts with two buttons on each side and a white high cut wedge sneakers. "i want to be tall like Svana and you, you both have skyscraper legs. Infairness you have bigger boobs that Svana. I have 36c, what's yours?" Tina asked. "uhmm 34b" Emilia replied shyly. "I knew it! Your sister needs to eat more! I have a 25" waist you have 24" and Svana has 22" how can someone with the height of 5'10 have a 32c-22-34 body, she's way beyond skinny." Tina kept on nagging about how skinny Svana is until they reached her car.

While they're on their way to Emilia's house, Emilia decided to ask Tina about do's and dont's about dating. "Tina should i remember anything for tommorow?" "ahh yeah, be confident and comfortable, he asked you about what you want, do not be shy and say it, being comfortable is the number one rule when it comes to successful dating." Tina explained "t-thank you Tina." "oh were here, you're welcome baby, go and have your beauty rest i'll be here early to tomorrow to help you fix yourself okay." Tina winked. Emilia got out of her car, before waving goodbye.

"It's 9 PM already, Svana is probably asleep" Emilia decided to use her spare keys to open the door, she entered the house silently then suddenly she heared some noises from the living room which she surely knows who. "Nghhh M-matthias" Emilia heared her sister moaned "you look so sexy Svan-ahhh" "shut ahhh up i-idiot." As expected Emilia saw her sister who is only wih her bra and skirt, and a shirtless Matthias eating each others face out. So she quickly and silently make her way upstairs. .fuck. Why can't they get a room this is not the first time i saw them making out in the living room, i caught them THRICE already! They can become horndogs sometimes. Emilia thought.

Finally Emilia reached her bedroom. She placed the shopping bags on the floor then pet Mr. Puffin's head before lying on her bed. She felt her phone vibrate, so she grab it and read the message.

I can't wait to see you tomorrow~

Good night princess :-*

Emilia blushed and pressed her phone on her chest. "i can't wait to see you either" she mumbled before replying

Good night Leon :-)

Earlier in Leon's Flat

"but gajie that's too formal, it will make Emilia unconfortable." Leon said, opposing her older twin sister's idea, they've ben talking on the phone for an hour already because Leon doesn't know anything about dates "uncomfortable? but it's the one the i find most romantic" said mei. "actually that's formal and boring gajie" "SHUT IT LI XIAO! By the way what kind of person is Emilia?" "she's shy she flustered easily but when you get to know her she's foercer than you think, we also have a lot of attitude similarities, that's why that adds the fun of being with her." "so you're saying that you have tons of similarities?" "ahuh" "similarity means you have alnost the same likig right?" "yes" "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? AND IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN BRING HER TO THE FUCKING AMUSMENT PARK! THAT'S YOU FAVORITE PLACE RIGHT?" "i know gajie, i know, no need to shout." "aish when did you become a total idiot? It's easier for you because you have a lot of similarities, buy the tickets online now Li, don't let the girl wait and don't forget to consider to ask what she likes." "okay, thanks gajie" "you're welcome Li, now let me sleet it's FUCKING 3 AM HERE IN TAIWAN" Mei said before hanging he phone. Leon sighed. At least she helped. Leon thought before purchasing 2 tickets from the finest amusment park in London.

After he took a bath, he sent Emilia his good night message, he said.

I can't wait to see you tomorrow~

Good night princess :-*

After several minutes, he receive a reply.

Good night Leon :-)

The he fell asleep.

GerIta as Sweden's parents, i 'm sorry i have to kill Italy here :-) review if you want me to make a side story prequel about Feliciana and Ludwig :-)

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Please post some reviews so i wont be lazy to update.

7:30 in Li Xiao's Flat

"Hay sun la! Hay sun la! Hay sun la!" the Panda alarm clock ringed. "ughhh" Leon groaned before getting up and turning off his alarm clock. "so it's today huh *yawns* better get ready" Leon proceed to his kitchen to heat last night's food. After eating breakfast he went to the bathroom to wash himself it took an hour before Leon finished to make sure that he's completely clean and appealing, since Leon has an excelent sense of fashion, choosing An outfit didn't take that much time. He wore a red plaid button up hoodie over his black shirt as his top, a dark gray skinny jeans gor his bottoms and a white nike high cut as his chosen shoes. Before leaving his flat he grabbed his car keys, wallet, phone and the crystal glass box that contains Emilia's golden Puffin necklace because he finally have the courage to give it back to her. While walking to the parking lot Leon look at his watch, it says 9:30. According to the address that Emilia gave me that place only 20 minutes or less, well it's better to be early. Leon thought before starting his car.

Meanwhile at Beilschmidt-Braginsky residence.

Tina barge in to Emilia's room then starts shaking her violently. "EMILIA WAKE UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Tina shouted "nghh but i'm still sleepy, it's still early tina" Emilia groaned, Tina starts to hit her more. "hey guess what IT'S 9:30 already! And Leon is going to arrive at 10:30 you only have an hour to prepare lazyass!" Tina nagged. Yeah Leon… WHAT LEON WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR?, Emilia thought before getting up quickly. "Finally! Here, eat, so you'll have energy" Tina said while giving a tray of bacon and egg sandwich, salmiakki and tea to Emilia. Emilia starts to savour the food when Tina begin to nag again"you need to eat more faster thatn that, we don't have enough time already.

After taking her pressure some breakfast she proceed to the bathroom to take a bath. First date huh… i don't know what to expect. Emilia thought a she wash herself, then suddenly Tina barge in again this time in her bathroom saying. "Emilia stop thinking about the great mysteries of the world because that Leon guy is already here!" "what? But it's still 10 AM he's suppose to arrive at 10:30." "well he's quite an earlybird if that's the case, don't worry take your time.

15 minutes ago downstairs

Leon parked in front of the house that is full of sunflowers, then he checked the address given to him by Emilia to confirm if he's in a right house, fortunately he's right so he stood in front of the door mumbling "This is it Leon…" before pressing the doorbell.

Ding dong

"Svana, someone's at the door" Matthias informed Svana. "I know i'm not an idiot, why don't you open it." Sava said before rolling her eyes. Then suddenly Tina descended from Emilia's room. "who is that Leon?" Svana shrugged. "i guess so" then Tina go back again to Emilia's room.

Matthias opened the door then he was shocked to see who the person is. "Yo Matthias" Matthias wondered who that person is then after obseving his face he finally remember. "Kaoru?" "would you top calling me by that pipsqueak nickname?" "b-but why are you here?" Matthias asked. "To pick up Emilia, my date, of course." Matthias looked at him questioningly, the suddenly Svana appeared on his back. "so i'm right you're Kaoru after all." then she smack Matthias' head. "Let him in idiot." so Matthias did and lead him to the living room. Leon saw a really huge portrait of a really known woman with white hair and red eyes holding 3 Oscars trophies and another portrait with that woman but this time she's with a huge guy who has blonde hair and purple doe eyes that look like Emilia's.

Svana grabbed the pure silver pipe from her father and sat infront of Leon, Matthias sat beside her so he can make sure that he can control Svana if things got out of hand. "so Kaoru, your real name is Li Xiao Wang or Leon?" "Yes, Kaoru is just a nickname given to me by my Japanese cousin. Since Matthias insisted to call me like that i can't do anything to stop him." Svana smirked. "annoying as always. Let me ask you something, can you remember me?" Leon looked at Svana questioningly. "Leon do you remember the girl that i used to chase before? The who's always wearing a violet Sailor outfit?"

Leon wondered for a while, then he begun to remember she's the girl who slaps Matthias everytime he tries to hug her and he also remember a younger blonde girl who's always with Svana and keeps on crying claiming that she miss her parents, the girl who has the same age as him but more fragile and innocent, they spent so much time together before opening with each other and him protecting her from the bullies. But that closeness ended when his mom told him to go study in Hong Kong, he left without letting that girl know, the last words that i left her is i'll be back next time. that was 6 years ago so he forgot that girl's name but not their memories.

"i remembered. i don't mean to be rude but if you're that girl wheres the younger blonde girl who is always with you?." Svana stood up and grab a frame from a table and gave it to Leon. " that's Emilia, my sister and your date today, when we were still young she begged our parents to dye her hair into blonde because the bullies are calling her albino freak due to her white hair." Leon's eyes widened and looked at Svana unbelievably. "T-that's Emilia?" Matthias nodded. "it's true, she's the little girl you used to spend so much time with." Svana continued. "Yes, and she's the girl you abandoned 6 years ago, leaving without informing her what a bullshit! Did you know that she locked herself in her room for 1 whole month? She became depressed and traumatized, when she came out of her room, her hair came back to it's original color and she became a different person she's not that smiling girl anymore, she never let someone get closed to her besides us and separation makes her so anxious and i hate and despise you for that."

Leon looked down, he didn't knew that he made Emilia do that the suddenly Svana continued. "but… when you returned to her life, she starts to become open about what she feels about us, her smile came back little by little, you make her happy Leon and as a sister i want seeing her happy so, i need to give you a chance for her sake." Leon Vowed. "Thank you. I'm really greatful" then suddenly Svana surprised him by pointing her silver faucet pipe on his face. "but of you break her heart, i'll break your face and make sure that you'll never see her again. Are we clear?" Leon nodded his head quickly then Svana put down her faucet pipe. "and oh by the way don't let Emilia know that you are Kaoru or at least give her sometime." "i know." Leon replied.

Back to Emilia's room.

Emilia finished taking a bath, she came out of the bathroom with bathrobe and her hair was wrapped with a towel, then suddenly tina dragged her and command her to wear the clothes that they both yesterday so she did, she put on the striped shirt and the high waist shorts. But before she put her shoes Tina stopped her and pull out a pink container with a black cap. "why and what is that?" "it's a leg shine that i bought from VS yesterday, it'll make your legs look more sexier" Tina said while rubbing it on her legs. "Tina!~" Emilia complained while blushing. "oh even though your cute, you need to shut up remember we still need to do your hair and make up" Emilia pouted "fine."

after putting the leg shine on,Emilia put on her shoes then Tina comb and blow dried her hair before braiding a small portion of it like a headband and putting the remaining hair in a high ponytail of course her bangs is still there. After that Tina started to put a natural make up on her face. When Tina finished, she asked Emilia to close her eyes, when she obeyed, Tina led her infront of the full body mirror in her bedroom "okay, now open your eyes." Emilia slowly opened her eyes, then when she saw her reflection, she was speechless. "you look so beautiful Emilia, like a princess" Tina said looking at her through the mirror, Emilia blushed, Tina continued. "now, now, you have to stop admiring yourself because someone who's precious to you is already waiting too long downstairs." Emilia smiled and hug Tina. "Thanks for your help Tina." "you're welcome Ice. Let's go?" Emilia nodded and walked with Tina. Emilia admits that she's a bit nervous but who knows? .

When Tina and Emilia reached the living room they were welcomed by surprised stairs "WOW ICE I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LIKE THAT BEFORE, AWW I REMEMBERED NORGE AND I'S FIRST DATE, SHE'S LIKE A GODDESS THAT TI-" Svana elbowed Matthias' stomach. "SHUT UP YOU'RE SO LOUD! You look so beautiful lil sis, you did an excellent job as always Tina" Tina winked "that's my expertise" "u-uhmm thank you guys". Emilia said while blushing. Then suddenly purple met golden brown, both of their faces were blushing hard. Leon was so mesmerized by the girl infront of him, she's already beautiful and that make over enhanced it more but still for him Emilia is the most beautiful girl inside and out with or without make over.

Then that silent moment was cut by Matthias "what's wrong you two, cat got your tongues?" he said while looking at Emilia and Leon. Both of them coered their face and looked away. Sensing the awkward aura that Matthias made Svana kicked his knees then Tina elbowed his stomach, they both mumbled "shut up idiot". After hitting Matthias, Tina pushed Emilia and Leon to the main door followed by Svana. "Nevermind that idiot, i think you need to go it's already 11, Enjoy your date bye!~" Tina said. "Don't forget to return her here before 9:30" Svana reminded.

After they closed the door. "aww they look so cute, infairness leon looks handsome too. i wish Bel was here." she told Svana then suddenly Matthias appeared. "what? They left already?" Svana and Tina glared at him, oh this is not good Matthias though before gulping. The the 2 girls start to beat him up."YOU JUST CAN SENSE MOOD HUH? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT AWKWARDNESS CAN RUIN A DATE BIG TIME?" Tina nagged "YEAH AND IF MY SISTER'S FIRST DATE IS RUINED BY YOUR LOUD MOUTH, MARK YOUR CALENDAR YOU WON'T GET ANY FOR A MONTH" "aww norge don't belike that~" "i'm serious idiot!". Well let's leave them like that for a while.

Outside…

Emilia and Leon are still staring at each other, waiting for someone to do the talking, then Leon decided to break the ice. "that Matthias guy reall knows how to make the situation awkward huh?" Emilia chuckled "i know right." "you look beautiful Snow White." Emilia Blushed and smiled "Thank you, you too Leon, so,.where are we going?" "let's eat lunch first, i'm hungry, how about you? Do have something you want to do before having lunch?" Emilia chuckled. "None, i just want to get away from here and enjoy my temporary freedom from Svana." Emilia suddenly felt Leon hold her hand "if that's the case, let's spend it in the best way we can" Leon said while leading Emilia in his car.

The whole car ride was silent, in other words they just dont know what to talk about then the car stopped infront of a small cafe. "we're here" Leon said before Emilia and him exit his car. The cafe has a craftsman design that make it look so cozy, no wonder it is full. The sat on the chairs besie the window with the tag reserved on it. " you reserved a table for this?" Emilia looked at Leon questioningly. "of course, going here impromptu is so inconvenient since it's always full, so what do you want?" Emilia quickly looked at the menu. uhmm fish and chips." Emilia continued to search for something she wants then sumilia ddenly Emilia 's eyes lit up. "Liquoroce Milk shake!" Emilia accidentally said with a high pitch voice after realizing it she looked away, Leon chuckled and called the waiter and ordered. "two fish and chips, 1 yuanyang and 1 liquorice milk shake." "okay sir" the waiter replied before leaving.

"so… i want know about your family princess." "M-my family? Well as you can see our parents our not with us right now, my dad is in Russia for his company." "is he the guy with a purple doe eyes and volumized like yours?" "yeah, he always have a faucet pipe with him because when he was young he thought that faucets just release water magically." Leon's eyes widened. "really? That's why your sister has a faucet pipe that she uses as a deadly weapon." Emilia chuckled. "as expected from Norge"

Emilia touched the sunflower that is displayed in the center of our table." you know my dad really likes sunflowers when he came in Germany he saw sunflowers blooming under the sunlight, that's the first time he saw a blooming flower since he's from the small town of Verkhoyansk in Russia where everyday is winter, according to him it was a really really lonely place, the temperature is more colder than any winter in the world, all he can see is snow, he didn't even saw a flower in that place, That's why my father is kinda bipolar, many people feared him even my mom sometimes but not Svana and I, he is so caring and gentle to us." Leon's face softened while listening to Emilia.

"you sound like you're really close to your father huh?" Emilia smiled "yes i am, and i miss him soo much, i remember when my sister and i were still young Svana is 7 and i am 4, i was really clumsy that time so every night before we sleep, daddy will sing Clumsy Bear it was a really cute song." Yeah you were really clumsy back then that's why i'm always holding your hand whenever we walk, Leon thought.

"what about your mom?" Leon asked. "my mom is a narcicist woman she always refer her self as the most awesome one but we get ised to it, she's refered as Snow bunny by dad because of her white hair and red eyes, she's sometimes afraid or Dad because whenever dad gets jealous to her on-screen partner, he starts to release his dark aura, but after how many minutes dad will his gentle self again and throw small tantrums. Mom is in India right now because she signed a contract to a Bollywood production company last year and she'currently shooting a movie right now." "yeah & she won 3 oscars." Emilia nodded. "wait what? How did you know? Are you some kind of her fan?" Leon smirked "Uhmm she's holding it in the biggest portait displayed in your house and she's popular world wide, she's like the modern day Marilyn Monroe."

"tell me about you sister and your friends." Leon requested. He thought that it is a good way to make Emilia comfortable. "Svana is really protective sometimes it gets annoying but i can't blame her, we only have each other since our parents are not always with us, she's caring and always thinking about me first before herself, she's so smart. it might not be obvious but she really loves Matthias, so as Matthias. unlike my sister Matthias is loud, clingy, obnoxious and insensitive except for my sister. But he's one of the most hard working, smart and patient guy that i know, he's like a real brother to me, he'll do everything for my sister sometimes i think that Svana and Matthias are soulmates because they've know each other since they were born, grew up together and they both fell in love with each other." Emilia pouted

"Svana might not know but i saw her cry her heart out because of Matthias, first when Matthias was involved in a motorcycle accident then everytime Matthias and Belward are fighting, because everytime they fought violence and blood are always involved."

yeah i remember Matthias having fist fight with the taller blonde pockerfaced blonde before, but i can't seem to remember him, Leon thought.

"uhmm who's belward?" "ahh yeah, belward is the tall guy who has neat styled blonde hair and wears glasses, he's always with Tina. He our cousin, his father is my mom's younger brother, you know the current principal Ludwig Beilschmidt? "uhmm why does Principal Beilschmidt's profile says he's single?" Emilia looked down a little. "Belward's Mom auntie Feliciana died when Belward was still 7 due to poor health." Leon looked shock. "oh i'm sorry about that."

Emilia shook her head. "No, don't be. if you'll notice Tina is not with Belward today, it's because today is Uncle Lud and Auntie Feli's anniversarry so they visit her tomb in Italy." "don't he have a plan to get remarried?" Emilia shook her head again. "nope, not in his vocabulary, he said that no one can replace aunti Feli in his heart and he'll just focus to mold Belward into a successful person like what he promised to her." "it must be hard for Principal Beilschmidt." Emilia nodded slowly. "i agree, i remember the day of auntie Feli's funeral Belward and him didn't shed a single tear, even though all of the people there witnessed how the world collapsed on them that time."

"how did belward moved on?" Leon said while leaning his chin on his palms. "everything changed when he met Tina." "she's the girl with you earlier right?" Emilia nodded. Leon knew Tina, infact he met her first before Emilia. "Tina is Matthias' cousin, Tina's mom and Matthias' dad are fraternal twins while her Dad and his Mom are kind of arch enemies." Emilia was cut when their food arrived. "let's eat?".Emilia nodded. Their whole lunch was quiet, when they finished Emilia insisted to pay for her own but Leon quickly refused. "no." he object before paying. When they got out Emilia used the silence to thank Leon. "uhmm Leon?" "huh?" "thanks." Leon chuckled. "but our date is not yet starting." Leon winked then grabbed grabbed Emilia's hand and proceed to his car.

.

.

.

.

Soooo, that's the first part of their date hehe

Franada as Finland's parents.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going next?" Emilia asked locking her eyes to Leon. "Amusment Park.". Leon noticed that Emilia's suddenly eyes lit up, Leon made a mental note about thanking her sister for the idea. "really? It's been a really really long time since i went there since norge doesn't want to, she said that it's too loud for her liking." Emilia said while pouting. Leon rub his hand on top of her head and said "there, there were going princess. So, stop pouting it makes me want to kiss you ." Emilia's blushed hard. "don' .dare" she threatened. Leon start the car and begun to drive.

Emilia looked at Leon while he's driving. She told him tons of things about her family, yet she didn't know anything from Leon's side. Emilia didn't notice that Leon caught her looking at him. "what's wrong?" Emilia shook her head. "it's just you already know a lot about my family yet, i don't know anything about yours, mind sharing?". Leon smirked without taking his eyes off the road.

"my mom is a certified nagger, she always aim for perfection, she's short tempered that's why if i'm with her i tried to annoy her, she's in china running her company" "to annoy her?" Leon nodded the looked at Emilia. "it's really fun to annoy short tempered people." "what about your dad?" "i have his blank expression. He's calm and respectful but creates the most wild and epic things especially when it comes to electronics, he's with mom." Emilia just nodded "Emilia look." Leon said while pointing ate the window, Emilia switch her glace from Leon to the window, her eyes are full of exitement like a hild who is getting a gift from santa, while Leon just chuckled to the adorable girl beside him.

Leon parked his car and open the door for Emilia. They walked to the direction of the park's entrance, Leon held Emilia's hand so they can't be separated, Emilia can feel her face heat up due to the sudden contact. "uhmm Leon aren't we going to fall in line?" Leon shook his head. "i already bought tickets last night." Leon smirked then winked, Emilia rolled her eyes. "why don't you let me pay? I have cash you know." "so, what do you want to ride first?" "uhmm that one!" Emilia while pointing at the huge ship that has a huge VIKING word on it. " Let's go!" Leon felt that the time is frozen while he was watching Emilia closed her eyes and smiling while feeling the air. He decided to take a photo of her using his phone luckily his phone has a great camera so it captured Emilia perfectly.

After riding the viking decided to ride the highest roller coaster in the park the suddenly Emilia stopped when she saw the licorice shop, Leon looked at her with a weird face. "why are you looking at me like that?" Emilia said while glaring at Leon. "What's with those licorice and why are you so obsessed with it?" "because for me, it's the best confectionary in the world! Wait, have you tasted it yet?" Leon shook his head. "seriously? You've got to be kidding me." but then Emilia noticed that Leon is dead serious. "serious, i never saw anyhing like that in my hometown." Leon is serious when he said that, she saw Emilia eat those stuff before but he was really not appealed of what it looks like.

Emilia purchased one bag of black licorice and opened it so they can eat it. She held a piece infront of Leon's mouth. "Eat it or i'll shove it in you mouth." Leon opened his mouth and took it. "it taste like Anis, it's weird but in a good way, can i have another one?" Emilia smiled a little then, reached the bag of licorice to Leon. They both continie to stroll then Leon stopped this time. "Emilia, look." he said pointing at the towerlike drop ride. "do you want to?" Emilia nodded enthusiastically, so they made their way to the ride. neither of them noticed that they're holding hands. Chubby baby like fingers to long slender ones.

After 20 minutes of lining they were finally able to ride. Leon and Emilia didn't bother to keep their shouts, they looked at each other with smiles on their faces then starts to held hands, they don't give a damn that time the most important thing is they're enjoying each others company. When they got down from the ride they start to try some other rides, booths like the haunted house where Leon ended up shocking the ghost actor instead. Leon also successfully convinced Emilia to take photos with him, even though it took him an hour before she could convince him. The two ended up taking tons of photos together anyway.

After riding all other rides besides ferriswheel cause Leon said that save the best for the last, they decided to ride the theme park's highest and faster roller coaster. The two teenagers looked at the ride for a minute before looking at each other "are you ready?" Emilia nodded, both of them sat down in the front ride then they took a photo together. Leon took the monopad from his bag and attached his phone on it. "what is that?" asked Emilia. "a monopad for taking a video of out ride." "ahh okay… what? What?" Emilia glared at Leon, Leon smirked, before she could even complain, the roller coaster reached the first drop. "LI XIAO WANG YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

Leon kept on chuckling as he warched the video. "Leon, i'm serious delete that." Emilia commanded, Leon didn't obey. "but you look so cute in it, you should watch it." Emilia shot him a glare. "it's not! Leon deete it now or" Leon looked at Emilia. "or what?" Emilia grabbed the phone "or i'll delete it." she deleted the video, neither she knows that Leon's phone is connected to his 2 pc's so everything that he saves in it will also be saved in his 2 other computers. "aww you're no fun." Leon joked. "really? then i'll go home now~" Emilia threatened. Leon quickly get a hold of her hand "oh come on princess i was just joking, come, i'll make it up to you." and again Emilia was mesmerized by those golden brown eyes. Thrn Leon grabbed Emilia's hand.

Leon ended up playing to get the jumbo puffin plush that Emilia wants. "oh come on Leon i was just joking, stop wasting money, that game is impossible." she said while tapping Leon but since he's stubborn, he Continued to play then after several minutes, Emilia heared a loud ring, it took 30 seconds of being dumbstruck before she realized that Leon just won the jumbo price. Her eyes widened, "Leon you've done it!" "told you! You must trust me more princess, i'll do anything for you, you know?" Leon before giving the huge plushie to Emilia. "here." Emilia blushed then hugged the plushie. "thanks" Leon looked at his watch. "it's 7:00 PM already, Let's ride the last one on our list." Emilia nodded.

Emila walk towards the direction of the ferriswheel then suddenly Leon grabbed her "where do you think you're going?" "to the ferriswheel?" Leon smirked "who said that where riding that one?" "eh? Then where?" they ran to the parking lot. Emilia look at Leon questioningly. "what are you planning again?" Leon put his pointer finger on her mouth. "Secret" the starts driving.

After several minutes Emilia was shocked when she saw the London eye from her window. "L-leon are we goin to-" "yes, we are." Emilia just stared at the window until the car stopped. Leon get a hold of Emilia's hand once again and they walk together to the London eye. When they entered the capsule, it is unnoccupied and has table and chairs with food on it, Emilia quickly shift her look to Leon "did you just?" but renting a whole capsule in London Eye cost a fortune it's not that we can't afford it but for a date?, Emilia thought. "rent the whole capule? Yes, I did, so save the questions and sight seeing later because i'm starving." Leon complained, she scowled. "Brat!" Emilia mumbled. "i heard that~" she glared at him before taking her seat. "

Emilia stared at the food for some minutes, it's chinese meal that has yang chow rice, chow mein noodles, egg rolls, sweet and sour with fish and chicken, brocolli pork and many more. "uhmm were having chinese this time is it alright with you?" Emilia nodded. "good choice actually, i kinda like chinese." Leon smirked, "Oh that's good cause i'm chinese." Emilia looked away. "shut up moron." Emilia watched as Leon eats with his chopstick so she can get how it is done, then suddenly… "aren't you going to eat?" the Leon notice that Emilia is having a hard time to hold her chopsticks. "ahh do you know how to use that?" Leon asked then Emilia slowly shook her head. "omg! Loser" Leon teased "you're so mean!~ i grew up in europe da! If you'll just teach me then i should have eaten." Leon chuckled "fine, fine princess, don't be mad i was just joking, here, let me help you."

Leon demonstrate the proper way of holding the chopstick unfortunately Emilia didn't got it so he held Emilia's hand and do it properly luckily she finally know how to do it by herself but then she cant get her food with it, Leon find it cute so instead of eating, he watched Emilia do her best, after gazillion tries Emilia succesfully got her food using her chopsticks. They began eating together without any word from their mouth because they're too excited to go sight seeing.

The two went infront of the glass to have sight seeing. "you know, my bedroom's window is like this and i like sitting on the floor, it makes me more relaxed" he said on the floor, the Emilia also followed then lean her head on Leon's shoulder the after several seconds he held her hands. they spend their time looking at the breathtaking view of London, it feels that the time is frozen but they don't give a damn about it because the imporant thing is they're together "Leon." "hmm?" "thank you for today, i really enjoyed, you really make me happy." Leon chuckled "you're always welcome princess, the pleasure is mine. Always remeber that i'll do anything to make you smile."

then suddenly fireworks came out from the sky Emilia was so amazed by it "Surprise! And i have something for you." Leon said while getting somthing from his pocket, Emilia looked at him curiously "tada!" her eyes brightened when she saw the familiar golden puffin necklace. "h-how?" "remember when you stumbled on our first day?" Emilia blushed as Leon put it on her neck, after that their eyes locked at one another. Leon leaned closer to Emilia's face then in no time their lips are pressed together, the kiss was innocent, gentle and sweet and i was even more romantic because of the view london sky light with colorful fireworks.

Leon why did you do that? You're lying to her, you're Kaoru the one who broke her heart before! Do you want break her heart again?! Leon thought so he quickly break the kiss, both of them become dumbfounded for a minute. "it's already 8:45 you need to go home." Leon said, they waited for 5 minutes until they can get out of the capsule. What's with the sudden change Leon, Emilia thought as she look down.

The cardrive was silent when they reached the last corner before Emilia's house, Emilia can't take it anymore "are you alright Leon?" Leon nodded"i don't believe you, tell me what's wrong." Leon stopped the car for a while. "what will you do if the person who left you and broke your heart, came back?" Emilia looked down "i might not want to see that person anymore, someone did that to me before, and i don't want to see him again, i wish that person can feel the pain that i felt before." Leon felt his heart break into pieces. "what if he didn't want to leave you?" "then why he didn't tell me?" "maybe he's afraid" "such a coward, why are you getting so worked up? That is not even your bussiness." Leon locked his eyes on Emilia. "it is!" "why?!" "BECAUSE I AM KAORU!" Emilia's eyes widened and Leon looked away. "unlock the door." Emilia got no respond. "i said unlock the door!" Leon did, then Emilia ran away from him as fast as she can.

Leon sat in his car alone facing up while his hands covered his face. He inhaled sharply before yelling the slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "i broke her heart again" he mumbled. "i'm terrible." he stayed in silence for a while before driving home. On the other hand, Emilia still can't believe the truth, so she ran home as fast as she can. why?! He's the one who made me so happy but he's also the one who broke my heart into pieces. Emilia thought. She tried her best to hide her emotions before pressing the doorbell. Svana together with Tina and Matthias opened the door, it looks like they noticed Emilia's unusual expression. "Emilia are you okay?" Tina asked. Emilia let out a fake smile, "i'm fine i swear." she said before running upstairs. After she closed the door she leaned on it and starts to let go of her feelings.

Svana, Matthias and Tina looked at Emilia who quickly ran away from them. "I must follow her" Svana said the stopped by Matthias. "No, leave her alone for now." "Matthias is right, Norge we all know that the truth will come out now that they found each other again." Tina said with a worried expression. Svana sat down on the couch, "it must be hard for her" Svana said while massaging the bridge of her nose.

Leon lay down on his bed, he let his tears spill from his eyes. The only thing in his mind is Emilia, Emilia, Emilia. He hurted Emilia again, seeing Emilia like that has a double impact to him, everything was perfect but then, he ruined it. He tried calling Emilia but as exprected she did not answer. "what have i done?" Leon mumbled letting her go felt as if his world is crashing. Emilia is on her bed clutching a pillow and crying her heart out, if Leon is Kaoru then he might leave her again, she thought. She's afraid that what happened in the past repeat it self but pushing him away is killing her. Her phone rang but she refused to answer it because she's not ready to talk to others yet.

The two of the cried themselves to sleep, the truth made them suffer but it's better than lie right? Both of them were conquered by fear. They might be pushing each other away but there is one thing clear right know. They've fallen in love.


End file.
